gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Phil Cassidy
Louise Cassidy-Williams (siostra), Marty Jay Williams (szwagier), Mary-Jo Cassidy (siostra), Mary-Beth Williams (siostrzenica) | związki = Toni Cipriani, Claude, Pedro Garcia, (opcjonalnie)Cam Jones, Toshiko Kasen, Hilary King, Ray Machowski, Jerry Martinez, Umberto Robina, Ken Rosenberg, Tommy Vercetti, Lance i Victor Vance | pojazdy = Walton, Perennial (VCS), Patriot (VC), Barracks OL (LCS) | biznes = Phil's Shooting Range, Phil's Depot (VCS), Phil's Place (VC), Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (LCS), Phil Cassidy - Towary Wojskowe (III) | głos = Hunter Platin (III), Gary Busey (VC, VCS), Bradley Whitford (LCS) }} Phil Cassidy – weteran wojenny, występujący w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories i Grand Theft Auto III. We wszystkich grach widzimy Phila jako dilera ciężkich broni; sprzedaje bronie, które w krótkim czasie mogą coś zdewastować, takie jak: granaty, minigun, wyrzutnia rakiet, miotacz ognia itp. Phil w Vice City i Vice City Stories jest przedstawiony jako alkoholik. Produkuje własny alkohol, wybuchowy i niebezpieczny do picia napój o nazwie Boomshine. Phil podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Tommym mówi mu, że poprzez ostre picie Boomshine'u, słabiej widzi na lewe oko. Jedną z głównych cech Phila w Liberty City Stories i w GTA III jest brak lewego ramienia. W Vice City Stories i Vice City ma jeszcze dwie kończyny górne, lecz w jednej misji w Vice City, bomba wybucha tuż obok niego i urywa mu ramię. Dlatego w dwóch grach dziejących się chronologicznie później, Phil ma już tylko jedno ramię. Rola w serii Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories W swoim pierwszym wystąpieniu Phil zapoznaje się z Victorem Vance'em poprzez Jerry'ego Martineza. Phil jest jego dilerem broni. Jerry wysyła Victora, aby pomógł Philowi rozprawić się z kilkoma członkami gangu Cholos, którzy opanowali jego kryjówkę (Cholo Victory). Poprzez Phila Vic zapoznaje się z jego siostrą, Louise Cassidy-Williams i jej mężem Martym. Po wykonaniu kilku zadań dla Marty'ego i zabiciu go (D.I.V.O.R.C.E.) Vic ratuje Phila przed ludźmi Jerry'ego, którzy chcieli ich zabić (Marked Men). Po tym zdarzeniu Phil przysięga Victorowi, że od tej chwili będzie trzeźwy; jednak, zaczyna znowu pić, kiedy Armando Mendez zabija Louise. Phil, chcąc zemsty na kartelu Mendeza, pomaga Victorowi ukraść Huntera z Fortu Baxter, wysadzając bramę wjazdową (Over the Top). W Vice City Stories Phil ma duży zarost. Zgolił go pomiędzy 1984 a 1986. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City W jego wystąpieniu w Vice City zostaje poproszony o udział w napadzie na bank (Strzelec). Phil namawia Tommy'ego, aby do ekipy przyjął jako kierowcę Hilarego Kinga (Kierowca). Po napadzie na bank (Robota) Phil zaprasza Tommy'ego do swojej kryjówki, aby mógł dla niego pracować i zyskać dostęp do jego broni. Później Phil zaprasza Tommy'ego ponownie - tym razem, aby sprawdził jego bomby z Boomshine'u; jednak Phil zapomniał włożyć baterii do pilota. Phil podchodzi do bomby, wkłada baterie i odpala bombę, która wybucha, urywając mu lewe ramię. Tommy zawozi Phila do lekarza (TNT-Wietnam). W tej grze (a także w Vice City Stories) Philowi głosu użyczył Gary Busey. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Phil występuje epizodycznie w jednej misji, More Deadly than the Male jako diler broni Toshiko Kasen. Najlepsze bronie w tej grze można kupić z jego sklepu z bronią, Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. Aktor głosowy w tej grze nie jest znanyNazwisko aktora głosowego nie występuje w napisach, nie ma także w bazie IMDb. Prawdopodobnie jest nim Hunter Platin - aktor podkładający mu głos w GTA III. Grand Theft Auto III W 2001 roku Phil znany jest jako Jednoręki Phil. W misji Towarzysze broni skorumpowany policjant, Ray Machowski, chce, aby Claude pojechał do sklepu Phila. Atakują go tam członkowie Kartelu Kolumbijskiego, chcą ukraść mu bronie. Phil i Claude atakują członków kartelu i zabijają ich. Podczas tej misji Phil, wstydząc się tego, w jak głupi sposób stracił rękę, mówi Claude'owi, że tak naprawdę rękę stracił w czasie wojny w Nikaragui. W tej grze głosu Philowi użyczył Hunter Platin. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Cleaning House * Conduct Unbecoming * Cholo Victory (pracodawca) * Boomshine Blowout (pracodawca) * Truck Stop (pracodawca) * Marked Men (pracodawca) * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again * Over the Top Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Strzelec * Kierowca * Robota * Spust od spluwy (pracodawca) * TNT-Wietnam (pracodawca) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * More Deadly than the Male Grand Theft Auto III * Towarzysze broni Galeria Plik:Phil Cassidy (VCS).jpg|Phil w roku 1984 (VCS) Plik:Phil Cassidy (VCS - art).png|Artwork Phila (VCS) Plik:Phil Cassidy (VC).jpg|Phil w roku 1986 (VC) Plik:Phil Cassidy (VC - art).jpg|Artwork Phila (VC) Plik:TNT-Wietnam (5).jpg|Phil w chwilę po utracie ręki (VC) Plik:Phil Cassidy (LCS).jpg|Phil w roku 1998 (LCS) Plik:Phil Cassidy (III).jpg|Phil w roku 2001 (III) Plik:Phil Cassidy (III - art).jpg|Artwork Phila (III) Ciekawostki * Phil jest jedyną osobą, która zna czterech protagonistów uniwersum 3D. * W pierwszej cutscence misji TNT-Wietnam wyraźnie widzimy, że bomba urywa Philowi prawe ramię, jednak w cutscence, gdy idzie do lekarza, widzimy go już bez lewego ramienia. Jest tak także w grach chronologicznie następnych. * W wersji beta GTA: Liberty City Stories miał on zlecać graczowi jedną misję. * W GTA III i w GTA: Liberty City Stories nosi on takie samo ubranie. * GTA: Vice City Stories jest jedyną grą, w której Phil odgrywa ważną rolę w fabule. Jest to także jedyna gra, w której Phil przez cały czas ma obie ręce sprawne. * W GTA Vice City Phil ma na sobie podkoszulek z logiem gangu Rednecks z GTA 2. * Phil jest jedyną postacią w serii GTA, która straciła rękę. * Na artworku GTA III ma siwe włosy. Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Pracownicy assetów de:Phil Cassidy en:Phil Cassidy es:Phil Cassidy fi:Phil Cassidy fr:Phil Cassidy pt:Phil Cassidy ru:Фил Кэссиди